


Not Lonely

by Kuro_Kinsei



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: End of Season, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Kinsei/pseuds/Kuro_Kinsei
Summary: He parked his car. And it was fun how he felt that, over the year, he had been there so much more than at his own home – he even got a key of Lando’s house, something that the boy’s parents do not have. (STATUS: BACK FROM THE DEATH WE ARE ♥)
Relationships: Jon Malvern/Lando Norris
Comments: 80
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

He parked his car. And it was fun how he felt that, over the year, he had been there so much more than at his own home – he even got a key of Lando’s house, something that the boy’s parents do not have. 

It has been a couple of days since their return from Abu Dhabi, completing an incredibly challenging, but also successful year.

At first, Jon opted for leaving Lando on his own for a couple of days, hoping he would recover a bit from the whole rollercoaster situation: the travelling, the pressure, the goodbyes. But there he was, unceremoniously opening the driver’s place front door – because he cared, because he wondered if Lando was eating properly, resting, doing some stretching and not only playing video games and streaming. Not at all because Jon himself didn’t have a special person to welcome him back home. He was not feeling empty or lonely.

They had been living together for nearly a year when the pandemic situation hit Europe. And, honestly, in the end the Covid-19 thing was just the icing on the cake and Jon did not blame his former long-time girlfriend for her decision to break up. During lockdown she decided to move back, temporarily, with her parents, to help and take care of them. There, she could reflect over the fact he was almost always gone during the year and after five years following the same pattern, she would prefer someone who would be able to share much time with her.

It was nearly midday and by the silence of the house Jon could guess Lando was still sleeping. – _“Of course he is.”_ – he snorted. But at least the kitchen was satisfactory clean, and the house did not look as if it would fall apart at any moment. Good.

After fueling the fridge with healthy stuff, Jon went upstairs to check on the boy’s status. Oh, was he really missing the mess? Just a peak through the half-opened door and he could see bags and clothes all over the floor. – _“Tch…”_ – How not to roll his eyes? Lando Norris is a synonym of mess. The only difference is that nowadays, once in a while, the (once tiny) guy gets a little bit of crisis of consciousness and spends the whole night cleaning the house.

And there was his little rascal: basically a mess of curls, hoodie and boxers and, as always, sleeping in a very weird and uncomfortably looking position. Who will have to massage the knots out of all those muscles again?

He crouches besides the bed. After covering the boy again, Jon’s hand moves on its on to find the curls he is so used to ruffle. And, once more, touching the other’s strands feels much more natural than touching his own.

A soft smile, one heavy blink and then two later, he got half opened green eyes starring at him. – _“Jon.”_ – it is all the younger say in a sleepy voice. Jon can’t help a fond smile when he answers, chuckling lowly – _“Why do you have to sleep in such weird positions? Good afternoon, Lando.”_

 _“Nnnnno… Johonnno. More five min…!”_ – Lando grumbled, turning his back to his coach.

 _“Ok, Sleeping Beauty. Gonna make us some lunch.”_ – Jon laughed as his only answer was a middle finger weakly pointed at him.

As standing up and turning on his feet to leave, Jon accidentally kicks something that apparently was underneath the bed. Mentally cursing Lando’s mess, he did pick up the thing. It was green. Almost fluorescent green. It was velvety. And, oh, boy… it was a vibrator.


	2. Chapter 2

Was this some sort of prize for winning the third place in the Constructors? Because waking up with Jon softly stroking his hair was so much better than anything he could expect. Good thing he was still lying, though. His knees were weak and Lando could not guess if it was because of Jon’s low whispers, or if it still was thanks to his intense night activities.

One of the best things of always being seen as a kid, right now, was the fact that Jon would never imagine how he spent the night: the videos, the moaning and all the orgasms, until he was literally dry. And he was so glad he had the decency of cleaning himself and putting some clothes before falling asleep. Otherwise, it could have been a big issue.

Mischief and relief were mixed when he confirmed that his special equipment was still under the bed. Nobody would have noticed. Jon surely did not.

Stretching a bit, he lets the concerns go away. Some would call it loneliness, but he prefers to call it freedom.

Sneakily, he headed to the kitchen. Whatever his trainer was up to, it was smelling damn good. The smell was not the only amazing factor to take in – for a moment the boy had to stop, because he just could not deal with how much his heart had grown out of nowhere, barely fitting his ribcage, only by the sight of Jon, who was wearing his apron and was all comfy using his place’s kitchen. Breathtaking.

_“You know what, for a person who always teases George about him being shirtless, you look quite naked.”_ – Jon took him out of his daydream and was not staring at him, head to toe, with an amused expression.

_“Mate, gotta show off this body, right? Made from blood, swear, tears and Jon Malvern’s daily torture!”_ – Lando couldn’t believe his own sassiness. Maybe he was still too sleepy. Or maybe because he was not anymore, and got triggered by Jon’s intense stare – what he was doing there at his place anyway? No complaining, of course.

_“Oh, c’mon. We know you love the neck workout!”_ – Jon does not seem to mind and laughs him off anyway. Of course, to him Lando is just a boy, a young brother perhaps. 

_“Hey, wait. Is this carbonara? What about the diet, Jon?”_ – surprised, Lando changes the topic.

_“Cheat meal. Have heard of them?”_ – the older arches an eyebrow – _“In the end I probably enjoy spoiling you brat a little bit”._

_“I love you too, Jon!”_ – he answers, joking in a squeaky voice. And trying not to pay attention to any truths behind his own words. 

They were eating in a comfortable silence and the food was delicious. Lando still had no idea what Jon was doing at his place. Usually, being antisocial was his thing, but he was grateful to have Jon there. Not even his family members gave Lando such attention and care.

_“So, how are you doing? You probably went to bed late last night, didn’t you?”_ – it could be just a regular chat, but Lando could pick something different in the other’s voice. Yet, he did not know what or why.

_“I was watching some videos and got a bit carried away by the content...”_ – no lies here, the younger thought. How much carried away, that, was top secret.

The silence after his answer could have been quick, or could have taken an eternity, Lando was not sure. What he was sure about is that he was definitely not prepared for the burst of laugh Jon had in sequence. - _“Videos, really? Oh, lord! Lando, are you telling me you spent the night watching porn?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you very much for all the comments and kudos so far! Honestly I wasn't expecting at all! ♥
> 
> \- The chapters are short because I'll be moving homes right after the new year and things are crazy here! x_x  
> But I'll try to update once a day?
> 
> \- BTW, I have no idea how it's gonna end, so if anyone has suggestions, they're very welcome!
> 
> \- English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes! >_<
> 
> \- Next time is Jon's PoV again! Let's see if he can make sense about the green device. lol


	3. Chapter 3

He was drying his tears from laughing and, meanwhile, Lando was all embarrassed, barking at him, but it was worth it. He was overstepping things with the porn question, but it was so worth it.

 _“NO! Of course not! Fuck off, Jon! What’s your problem??”_ – Lando looked totally mortified. (And adorable).

 _“Why? We all have been there, you know, it’s fine.”_ – he was trying hard to keep it cool and not to have another crisis of laugh. The boy in front of him looked incredibly pissed off, but guilty at the same time. If anyone asked about Jon’s opinion, he would have said it was cute.

He was still a bit shocked with the green device he found underneath Lando’s bed. Yeah, that was not the first adult toy he had seen in his life, but he was not expecting his little boy to have one. In his eyes, Lando was still that same tiny teenager that looked much more like a kid – always full of energy and questions, but quite innocent. 

Yet, he absolutely meant it when he told the younger it was all ok. That day was being a harshly reminder of how the driver was actually not a kid anymore. Other than that, yes, it is ok to watch porn and to own adult devices. Surprising, but fine. 

_“Earth to Jon! Hell! I was just watching THE TEAM’s YOUTUBE CHANNEL, bro!”_

_“...You got carried away by watching team stuff? Like Unboxed?”_ – Jon had just found a new definition for disbelief. He just could not tell if marathoning work stuff was better than marathoning porn. 

_“Yeah, Unboxed videos and all the others. Problem?”_ – If it really was not porn, why was Lando being so defensive about it? Those cheeks were burning badly and he looked so stressed!

_“Tch, chill it. No, obviously”_ – the trainer raised his hands, offering peace, or so he thought – _“…But… Missing Carlos this much already?”_

Green eyes were blazing in anger and pain. – _“Carlos!! Why it all must be about Carlos? What is the next question, Jon? If I got a girlfriend?”_

Fondness. Shock. Fondness. Surprise. Fondness. Apprehension. A turmoil of emotions in such small space of time. He knew Lando kept many emotions and thoughts to himself and that the guy was intense behind all the jokes, but something was off. Something was really wrong. 

_“Lando. Listen. If by any means you do really miss Carlos, nothing wrong with that. If you do not, well that’s better. It was just a question. I was simply curious about the reason of reviewing all the season again, because you have done it for Henrik and the PR staffs not that long ago.”_ – he pinches his nose bridge and sighs, trying to soften his words – _“And regarding if you are in a relationship or not, it is not my business and I’d be here anyway to support you.”_

Lando shook his head in negative, before saying bitterly – _“I am not missing Carlos. At least not yet. And I was not watching McLaren stuff just because of him. And I’m so tired of answering stuff related to him, so please, Jon, just don’t…”_

Nice. It seemed as Lando was better without his interruption on his nap. – _“Is there something else you want to say?”_ – he asks, moving the dishes to the sink – _“I came to check on you and to bring you some food, but you don’t look like you are in the mood for chatting or even company, so…”_

Now he was the one being defensive. Irony, such a bitch. 

_“No, Jon! Wait!”_ – he could hear the other standing up and approaching him – _“Aarg! I am sorry, ok? It’s just… You would not understand.”_

He turned to face a teary eyed Lando. God, he was not there to argue with him. – _“Why don’t you try me then?”_

_“....Again, the videos were just... They were just because…! But about Carlos…”_ – the Pandora box was now opened: the tears were rolling unstoppably on Lando’s face. Jon could not move. He was in panic, he did not know if the best would be wait for the boy to finish, or just hug him in a vain attempt to protect him from his own shadows – _“About Carlos, and to put a close on this topic, how could you understand, Jon? You’ve been in a relationship for years with Trice. You guys live together. You surely do not know how bad it is to always fall for a guy who has a girlfriend. To always be the best friend. The little brother. While being constantly asked about girlfriends and relationships. So, please, don’t ask anymore and don’t try to tell me it is ok, because it’s not!”_ – Lando finished with a broken smile in the middle of so many tears. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you very much for all the comments and kudos! ♥
> 
> \- The chapters are short because I'll be moving homes right after the new year and things are crazy here! x_x  
> But I'll try to update once a day?
> 
> \- BTW, I have no idea how it's gonna end, so if anyone has suggestions, they're very welcome!
> 
> \- English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes! >_<
> 
> \- In tonight's episode we just saw how to turn a cozy lunch in a drama mess! lol This kinda reminded me of the Password game video, when Lando was being a drama queen and Jon was absolutely useless! lol this one! >> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vS5AtOPP4Uk
> 
> \- Now, can you guess why Lando was watching those videos? He may have or not a couple of other issues he keeps in secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, and now he nailed it. Had he just come out to his trainer? It was not a secret, but he usually did not scream it to every person going by. Maybe and even Jon, who was so nice and caring – but not very bright – was damn aware of it already. Or maybe not, because he was still silent, looking at him with big eyes. This would not be the first thing Jon is totally oblivious about.

Yes, he had fallen for Carlos and everyone who followed Formula 1 could see it. He never tried to hide it or whatever. And there were many times when Carlos and him crossed the lines of what could be called “just friends”. On the internet their bromance got a name: Carlando. But every time they got way too close to each other, Carlos – despite being always receptive and touching – always hid behind Isa.

Isa was always there. As a proof that Carlos was not gay, that he was a Spanish macho. Weird and awkward moments, because the pretty girl looked much more like his sister’s girlfriend and much more like an excuse, not to be judged by the world.

So, Lando grew tired. Yes, he would have loved to be someone special to his now former teammate, but they clearly were not in the same page. Eventually he was going to miss Carlos, but not right now. And he was not feeling heartbroken towards the older anymore – he lived this pain daily for a good amount of time.

Suddenly engulfed by a tight hug, Lando noticed that Jon was not broken and was grateful for his trainer silence. He could not decide if the hug was comfy or painful though, because, of course, Jon had no idea of what his problem was.

Last night he was absolutely bored when he started watching the team videos. At some point, Youtube took him to the Password Challenge video, and he laughed his life out the fact Jon was ridiculously bad at the game. The next one was the third episode of McLaren Substitute Teacher. And his world fell apart.

Maybe because Carlos didn’t affect him anymore, he ended up watching that video in a new light. (Or perhaps an old one, if he had to be really honest). A dangerous one. Maybe he was just having some blue balls crisis and hallucinating. But the thing was: Jon looked absolutely hot on the camera – all elegant in his white long-sleeved shirt. And the trousers. Damn! Those pockets did nothing to hide the fact that his ass was big.

In six minutes of video, the driver was hard and wounded like never. He still can't believe how he was able to record that shit without any issues. Because he would gladly give up on his seat for McLaren if that was the cost to go back in time to that moment of the video. – Just to get on his knees in front of Jon and suck the soul out his dick. Right here, at the McLaren Technology Centre. In front of Henrik and who hells ever was present on that day.

From that moment, the gates from hell (or heaven, who knows?) were open and went back to all the little moments he shared with his trainer – and everything, every little detail became material to his capricious pleasure. It was quite infuriating to think Jon believed he would spend the whole night watching some nameless faces having sex. No porn could turn him on more than Jon: smart dressed, all proud of himself and confident he knew what was best to fill his driver's body (and how Lando wished he really knew!)...not to mention the charming smile while asking for help (that he didn’t need at all).

And now his heart was wild, he was still boneless, a pile of nothing, inside the hug. How to find the courage to look up at those kind chocolate eyes he knew so well? Could Jon ever imagine he did not only spend the night jerking of while thinking about him, but that he also was his childhood crush? His impossible and taken first love? How could he look at him without panic, without feeling exposed because he was falling in love with him all over again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you soooo much for all the comments and kudos! ♥
> 
> \- The chapters are short because I'll be moving homes right after the new year and things are crazy here! x_x  
> But I'll try to update once a day?
> 
> \- BTW, I have no idea how it's gonna end, so if anyone has suggestions, they're very welcome!
> 
> \- English is not my first language, so sorry for any mistakes! >_<


	5. Chapter 5

Growing up was painful. And looking back, Jon did not miss the beginning of his twenties. At all. But willing or not, empathy made him revisit some memories, while hugging Lando.  
Finally, the boy looked up – with puffy eyes, red nose and trembling lips. So vulnerable.

Without breaking the eye contact and the hug, Jon guided them with ease to the living room: he knew that place’s layout like his own and Lando was offering no resistance. Then, he used his thumbs to dry the remaining tears, before guiding the guy to sit down.

_“Look, I think I owe you an apology.”_ – time to break the silence, wasn’t he supposed to be the mature part on this? – _“it was never my intention to trigger such an emotional turmoil.”_ – he smiled – _“Also, I have the feeling that you probably did not want to come out to me like this. But I must also say that I am not totally surprised here. Anyway, sorry for that too.”_

Lando was speechless looking at him.

_“That said, I am also not trying to minimize your feelings. And even though I cannot say I know one hundred percent of how is like to walk in your shoes… Yeah, Lando, I’ve been there. I know how falling for a guy who has a girlfriend feels like. Far from being my favorite memory, you know?”_

If it were not for the emotional situation, Jon would have made a silly joke, or laughed of the other’s face: opening and closing his mouth, without making any words. Having a Lando without a ready answer was rare.

_“Unfortunately growing up leaves scars.”_ – he said, bringing the boy to another hug – _“Some will heal better and quicker than others. Some will never heal. But I am sure you will find an untaken gentleman to call yours. A nice bloke who will be deserving of your love, Lando. Oh, no, don’t cry!”_

_“Thank you, Jon.”_ – was the shy answer.

_“Ah, one last thing, sir. I have no idea how you do not know about it and I quite believe you have just forgotten. But since you sort of thew my so long relationship in my face – and to answer your question – I need to inform you that we are not together anymore. Patrice moved out before the Austrian GP. And we broke up.”_

Laying on his bed like a starfish – he had tons of space now – Jon found himself reviewing the day. He was glad it ended up not being that awkward. Both of them learnt something new about the other and, at least from his part, that was a good feeling.

The bedroom was dark and there was a random video from Netflix playing on his television, he was not paying real attention, but it seemed to be a sappy romance – the volume was also low, just to be a lullaby which would bring him some sleep.

A softly lit room. In front of him, a massage table. And the beautiful body of a young male over it – naked, supported by his bent elbows and knees: pliant and all on display for Jon’s hungry eyes.

_“Hurry the fuck up!”_ – it was lower than he was used to hear, but he knew that voice way too well. Lando. The driver was panting, arching his back and moving his hips wantonly.

Jon moved his eyes from the boy to himself. His hands were not empty. Oh… he knew that green. He knew that thing. – in one of his hands was that infamous green vibrator. What seemed to be its controller was in the other. And on the massage table also lied an open tube of lube.

_“Please!”_ – Lando’s plead sounded much more like a moan and Jon could feel his cheeks warming up.

A chuckle. Was that himself? – _“Please what?”_ – the words were coming from his mouth, but the almost mocking sternness of it was absolutely strange to him.

With dark curiosity and fascination, Jon watched his hands moving on their own: putting a generous coat of lube on the head of the toy and using the controller to turn it on.

_“Sir! Please, sir.”_ – Lando answered softly, turning his head up and looking at him from his shoulder.

He could feel his lips twitching in a smirk. He could also feel his right hand vibrating, because of the damn butt plug. And definitely could feel the violent waves of pleasure crashing on his body as the boy showed himself off: biting his lips and taking a hand to his ass, exposing his entrance – inviting and dripping lube.

But Jon could not foresee his own free hand and its response: a hard slap on that round rear, which was welcomed with another obscene moan.

_“That’s better. Now, stay quiet. Be a good boy and absorb all the pleasure, Lando.”_

Waking up in a jolt, Jon was bitterly remined that whatever remains unsolved during the day, will come back at night to haunt you.

Haunted. Yes, he was haunted. By that absurdly green device. And how it felt velvety and nice to hold. Not to mention it was a butt plug. That vibrated and had an in-and-out motion. Not that long, but crazily thick. But overall, the hardest slap on his face was that, most than anything, he was haunted by the image of its owner – exquisitely profane, bringing himself to orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you soooo much for all the comments and kudos! ♥
> 
> \- The chapters are short because I'll be moving homes right after the new year and things are crazy here! x_x  
> But I'll try to update once a day?
> 
> \- BTW, I have no idea how it's gonna end, so if anyone has suggestions, they're very welcome!
> 
> \- Sorry for the late update! But at least this time is longer? >_< hahahahaha, Also, yeah, there is a gap in the timeline. Whatever happened inside this gap will be probably told next chapter, from Lando's PoV. =)
> 
> \- Ah, and here's a darker Jon for you. Not everyone can be made only of strawberry smiles. =P


	6. Chapter 6

Lando was not sure if Jon threw that information just to make him feel better. But apparently his trainer was not taken anymore. And he was probably bisexual.

_“Oh, Jon. I really had no idea. I’m sorry about her. You guys seemed always so happy together!”_ – and he meant it. Yes, for many times he had been jealous, but Jon always had such over the moon vibes that Lando could not feel spiteful toward the lady for long.

_“I guess it is ok. I can’t blame Patrice for needing her partner to be there. To support her, not only through text messages and Zoom calls. She was actually nice and understanding during the time it lasted.”_ – Jon conceded, blankly.

_“In other words, you spent too much time travelling and focused on your work. I feel like part of this is my fault.”_ – Lando admitted, hugging his own knees – _“And I am so sorry for all the pain it might have brought you.”_

_“What?”_ – the reaction was out of blue and even if Jon’s voice was low and controlled, damn, he looked angry – _“No. Don’t. You. Dare.”_

Where was the button? He would love to press a magic button that could make him disappear, like, immediately. 

_“Lando. You have nothing to do with the reasons I could not work out my life with her. Yes, there were many times when, having to choose, I did pick work over relationship.”_ – the trainer’s voice was sad – _“Also, you are not my only athlete. And, in any case, you are not just work…”_ – Jon’s eyes turned away from his and Lando could really believe that the older was feeling shy. Unusual. And cute. – _“I am happy to work with you, but none of my reasons are contract driven.”_

The younger couldn’t understand his weirdo of a trainer. – _“…Still, I am sorry. Because I didn’t know, I probably act like a jerk with you during the Austrian GP, didn’t I?”_ – He was sure he did nothing but joke around, insensible and clueless of what Jon was going through. 

_“You were just being yourself? Like always”_ – Jon arched an eyebrow – _“Which honestly was a good thing. Many times, it helped me to forget.”_ – and there it was: the soft smile that could turn Lando’s knees into jelly. – _“By the way, not sure if you noticed, but I am actually trying to make you feel better. So, could you, pleeeaaaseee, not find a reason to worry over each one of my arguments?”_ – Jon’s brown eyes were sparkling with amusement. And his voice? It was enough to make him blush.

And Lando wished he was sassy enough to let out his thoughts: he was surely not worried about the new discover – that the boyfriend material in front of him was not for girls only... But did that mean he still had a chance? By any chance could him make Jon understand that he was ready to be more than a little brother?

_“Ok.”_ – to be honest, he was not feeling less guilty. And, at the same time, he was foolish enough to allow some hope inside. But for now, he decided just to stay quiet, afraid that any of his words would end up in more drama and awkward talking. Talking was hard.

The next thing he knew was Jon offering him a fucking massage. To release the knots gained from Lando’s strange sleeping positions, he said. Oh, boy. Would Jon think worse of him if, right now, he just screamed and ran around the living?

_“How can you be so ridiculous?”_ – the compliment was thrown on him, when he appeared at the gym room in socks, boxers and a hoodie, like he had been since he woke up, plus a blanked over his head and around his upper body. He laughed too, because it was probably deserved this time. – _“Don’t wanna freeze while you are at work, Mr. Malvern.”_ – was his answer. And yeah, that was the reason. Not the fact that the hoodie was thick, and Jon would probably ask him to take It out. And he had nothing underneath. Not also because he was invaded by a sudden self-conscious wave, or because he was stressed and scared of his own reactions for having Jon’s hands all over his body.

_“C’mon, shut up and get set!”_ – his coach rolled his eyes and patted on the massage table surface.

This kind of routine had been their habitual for more than five years by now. And despite knowing Jon would never take advantage of him or whatever, he could not stop the butterflies inside his stomach while stripping from his hoodie. 

Without a word, Jon simply put the blanket over his body after he laid down. Other than that, the trainer also adjusted the intensity of the lights of the room and all was the usual, all was perfect.  
 _“As always, if anywhere hurts or feels uncomfortable, let me know.”_ – that’s how Lando felt fingers massaging his scalp. That was nice. He was not sure if Rupert was that kind with Carlos or how other trainers did they stuff, but, oh, he was so glad he had Jon in his life.

Jon’s hands were divine and Lando easily became a pile of nothing again. He couldn’t even remember why he was stressing out at first. – that was until Jon accidentally brushed a nipple. He was proud of stopping a gasp. And the next one when Jon was working so low on his abdomen. 

By the time those strong hands arrived at his tights, it was almost impossible to control his breathing. Lando considered it a miracle that Jon didn’t let out a concerned remark yet.

Time to turn around and the boy welcomed the new position. He would not have to monitor his own facial expressions when the oblivious Jon resumed his sweet torture.

Lando considered himself a hero. No way he would ever be prepared, but he did not scream when Jon applied force on his inner tight muscles, or when he did the same with his ass. He was still all sensible from the muscular contractions of his pleasure marathon. – He may have or not moaned a little bit, hips moving slightly in response, but still quite discrete.

But that massage was a loosing game and, in the end, he did let a needy moan slip. And the reason was mortifying. – Jon was sitting at the end of the table, holding one of his calves while massaging his leg. It was clearly not purposefully, but the feeling of that beard caressing his foot was too intimate for his young heart to take in. He always had a thing for that thick beard: how wonderful wouldn’t it be to feel it against his tights and so on?

_“Sorry. Does it still hurt?”_ – Of course his trainer would worry. Jon, can I hate you? How could he escape the table massage, by the end, without the other noticing the hard problem he had at his front?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you soooo much for all the comments and kudos! ♥
> 
> \- The chapters are short because I'll be moving homes right after the new year and things are crazy here! x_x  
> But I'll try to update once a day?
> 
> \- BTW, I have no idea how it's gonna end, so if anyone has suggestions, they're very welcome!
> 
> \- Jon is innocent, or is he? Merry X-mas! ♥ 
> 
> \- Besides F1, I'm also a Figure Skating lover, so if anyone out there wanna talk about the Japanese Nationals, I'm on it! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

A new day. And maybe the excruciating headache he woke up with was also part of his punishment for evoking the image of Lando in such a sinful way while asleep.

Part of himself was ashamed. Lando was almost ten years younger than him. And that boy trusts him and relies on him so much! Jon could still remember their first encounter… it was back on kart days. He suggested the boy some stretching exercises and got eyed back as if he was an alien and got three heads.

Some things never changed: Lando was still annoyingly picky towards food, still hated training, still had the most satisfying, contagious and heart-warming laugh Jon had ever heard… and yes, the boy could still fall asleep anytime and anywhere. – That’s how he left the other on the day before, after finishing the massage: the younger said he was going to nap right there, at the massage table.

Knowing the kid, Jon just let him be. Rolled his eyes and asked him to, at least, set an alarm, so he would not end up sore again for staying too long lying on that surface.

And he was glad to be out of Lando’s place and getting back to his own. Because there was that unsettling voice in his head, commenting on how comfortable the other’s skin felt under his hands and how satisfying it was to feel that body reacting over his touches.

Some things changed though. Lando was not a little boy anymore. The supposed little one was now a young adult. Charming. Attractive. – and sculped over hours of blood, sweat, tears and Jon Malvern’s daily torture. Or so he said.

Jon was a mess. Did the switch of realization come only from accidentally discovering that the other was not that innocent anymore? Or maybe was the fact it had been ages since he had last involved himself with another man? Maybe he could just be touch starved after the breakup with Patrice? A couple of months have passed after all… - he was grateful for the former relationship, he truly was. But those steamed images that haunted him on his dreams were also a reminder of a part of himself he had to suppress in order to make it work with his girlfriend: she was lovely, sweet and understanding. And vanilla. She could not find pleasure when things went a bit rough or kinky.

He needed to get himself together – in two days he had an online seminar to present and the content was not ready yet. Not to mention that before the said commitment, he had yet to see Lando again: they had more work out to do and also to set up a plan for the following year, and the winter testing days. – he had no time to indulge on his new guilty pleasure that was thinking about ways to train Lando in adult stuff.

Many hours of Power Point and painkillers later, Jon could not even stand the light coming from the computer screen, so he decided to call it a night. The world was spinning and he couldn’t remember feeling so sick before. If anybody asked him, Jon would answer that a hangover would not feel that bad.

Honestly, he wanted to take another pill. That would be a tad bit over the recommended dose for a day, yet, not enough to put him in danger. But he decided to endure it. – what if he gets so sleepy, he can’t hear his phone alarm in the morning? He had the mission to torture that little rascal after all. A little rascal he still remembered having begged his dad to work with.

“Our training starts tomorrow at 11 am. Try not to entertain the idea of another marathon of porn and night activities, Lando. We would not want you to start the torture session already sore.” – he pressed the send button without a double thought, chuckling just to imagine the other’s anger. McLaren videos. Sure. 

He was randomly looking at stuff on Instagram, all tucked in bed and ready to black out, when the notification of a message appeared.

Lando. Surely, the guy would want to answer.

_“Cheers, Jon.”_ – was the response, with a picture attached. – Jon as expecting a middle finger. Not a screen capture of Pornhub with his name on the search bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you soooo much for all the comments and kudos! ♥
> 
> \- The chapters are short because I'll be moving homes right after the new year and things are crazy here! x_x  
> But I'll try to update once a day?
> 
> \- BTW, I have no idea how it's gonna end, so if anyone has suggestions, they're very welcome!
> 
> \- Sorry for the late update! Hope all of you had a good X-mas time! ♥


	8. Chapter 8

Again. Jon did not notice. Lando had moaned, moved his hips quite suspiciously and even told the older, when it was all done, he was feeling like taking at nap right there, at the massage table. – no suspicion from his trainer. At all.

At first he thought it was a blessing, because it would have been very awkward to turn around with a boner. But Lando was so frustrated already, that in the end he kind of preferred Jon had discovered his problem.

There was also hope (or ingenuity) – now that he knew his old crush was bisexual and everything, maybe he could make Jon understand that he was available and ready for it?  
Honestly, Lando could feel how much the other cared about him. And, somehow, he sort of knew that even if the messed-up things by overstepping the balance of their actual relationship – eventually – Jon would forgive him.

He understood it was selfish of him, but he was falling hard all over again and this time it was worse, because he was very willing to go deep down on that feeling.

With his new resolution in mind, when Jon texted him, joking, just as a reminder of their training session on the following day, Lando did not think twice before sending back that screen shot… because, yes, Jon was his thing, Jon was his porn. – and since he knew Jon had that tendency of not getting his hints, he had to be a tad savage there. In the worst case, the other would just laugh it off.

His message was received and read immediately. And that was it. No response.

Lando tried to play it cool and forget the subject – what an irony, it was his time to try to laugh off the hell he might have created.

Moring came and he was antsy, trying to fill his mind by choosing a gym outfit. If he were not so nervous, he would have laughed about the hurricane of clothing all over the bed. – but he was dying of anxiety! All the bitchy self confidence of the day before was gone and he had no idea how to face Jon after getting that silent treatment.

Jon was fucking late. Not by only five minutes. Lando had been waiting for him for more than an hour! Like, seriously? No messages saying he would be late, no phone calls… And, of course, his trainer’s mobile was off.

Was that the time he should drive to the others place and beg for forgiveness? Did Jon take it that badly? – Lando froze, in sudden realization – Or maybe something happened to him?

He hadn’t been at Jon’s place for ages and he never memorized the address. But it seemed like he still knew how to get there anyway. Even if he consciously did not remember where he had turned left or right.

The first thing he saw was the other’s car – so his trainer was probably at home. But if was it good or not, he had no idea.

He was so nervous that just the task of keeping the breakfast inside was being a hardcore challenge. And Jon not answering the damn door was not helping his panic attack at all.

_“C’mon, Johnoooo!”_ – he pleaded, looking around: there was no one to be seen, great. The last thing he needed was having the fame of a burglar F1 driver. 

He tried the knob, but the door was locked. Then once more he looked around, making sure he was alone (of course, he was… people were not hanging out around a lot, due to the pandemic). Now he had to hope the door from the back was not in the same situation.

Luck was on his side for the first time on that day and Lando found himself inside Jon’s kitchen. – all the lights were off and by the silence of the house, it was hard to believe there was anybody there.

Walking towards the living, the boy took a moment to look around. More than a year was past since he last visited and the room looked different: it was still possible to see some feminine touches, but from what Lando could remember from the videos, Jon had changed a couple of things.

He knew he was prying but couldn’t help himself and searched for the couple’s portraits, just to make sure they were gone. – probably the bright pink Pilates was gone too, which was a shame! Yet, Lando would never tell Jon how cute and hot (at the same time) he looked, working out and thrusting his hips while using the pink equipment.

No time for that. He needed to find out if Jon was there or not. So, he called for him again. And, if by any means his voice was shaky, apparently only the walls of that place took notice.

His trainer was nowhere to be found and Lando’s last hope was the other’s bedroom. Which was also unknown territory for him: they would usually hang on in the living, or at the gym room Jon had made of one of the place’s bedrooms.

Another round of fruitless knocking later, the driver finally opened the door.

What the hell was that? The room was like an oven and it was horrible even to someone who hated cold weather, like Lando.

Looking around and taking his surroundings in, he noticed a weird and messy lump of covers at one side of the bed, while the other was neat and untouched. 

Tucked inside the ball of blankets was the man Lando had been looking for. Finally.

Jon was seemed to be asleep. His body was contracted in a trembling ball and his cheeks were insanely red. – Lando frowned. That was no good. Beside the pillow there were also Jon’s phone, some medicine he had no idea about and a thermometer.

_“…No. Stop it! So cold.”_ – the older mumbled when Lando touched his forehead. That was not the moment for it, but his stupid heart was hammering in response to that low and sleepy voice.

The driver realized that his hands were always freezing, so there was no use: was the fever light or not, he would not be able to interpret it.

_“Jon. Please, wake up!”_ – he moved his hand to the other’s hair, trying to wake him – _“I need to check your temperature, mate!”_

It was impossible to understand whatever his trainer had said. His eyes were still closed, with furrowed eyebrows. But he did move a bit, in what seemed for Lando a consent for him to continue.

The bastard was shirtless. Sick, and with the heather on the maximum, but shirtless. And Lando had no time to get angry with him, nor to ogle and enjoy the view, so he just put the thermometer under the others armpit and tugged that upper body under the blankets again. – _“Stay still”_ – he commanded. 

_“…Lando?”_ – No, Jon. The Grinch. That was what he wanted to say. But looking at those chocolate eyes, so foggy and confused, he just couldn’t. – _“What are you doing here?”_

Over worries and frustrations, Lando was getting angry. It was really hard for him to see that fortress of a man looking so helpless and so fragile. 

_“We were supposed to be training this morning. You were late and I tried to message and call you a couple of times.”_ – he came to say sorry, but that would have to wait – _“I got worried and came to check on you.”_

Realization seemed to be slowly coming to the older – _“Uhg, damn it! I am sorry”_ – his voice was still hoarse – _“Yesterday it was just a headache. But it got worse during the night and… you!”_ – Jon’s eyes were suddenly big – _“Lando, you need to get out of here. I mean, thanks, but I have no idea. It could be Covid or…”_

_“Shut up, you stupid!”_ – Lando stopped him – _“Covid or not, I am not leaving you alone.”_ – A beep, then another – _“39 degrees? Oh, hells…”_

He was so scared. Maybe was just a cold? But what if it really was Covid? Looking into Jon’s half opened eyes, he wished he were the one sick. Not to be taken care for, but just so Jon would not be feeling as horrible as he seemed to be. And Jon needed to think about his own safety now, not Lando's.

Sappy or not, that man meant everything to him. That man was also always there for him. And now it was Lando’s time to be brave and do the same. – _“Jon, listen to me. You have no voice to question it: I will take care of you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you soooo much for all the comments and kudos! ♥
> 
> \- Last day of the year! And finally a bit of time to write and post a chapter! In one week time I'll be in another house, so I'm really sorry for all these late updates!
> 
> \- Spoilers: No Covid, of course not! I'm not killing Jon. But he needs to make piece with his feelings. We surely have drama here, but it's still a happy fic! lol ~ I think we'll have some fluffy ahead and then the green thing, obviously. lol
> 
> \- Happy 2021, sweet hearts! ♥


	9. Chapter 9

Lando was bratty, had a sharp mouth and was very spoiled. – Maybe Jon had a part on the spoiled part, but nevermind, that was not the point. – But he also got a kind heart and was very generous. That’s why it was impossible to say no when he said, full of conviction, that he would take care of him.

As the driver’s trainer and as someone who was supposed to take care of the boy, Jon was sure it was irresponsible of him to risk Lando’s health just to let the other carry on with his ideas.

But he was also glad and so incredibly grateful for it. They had stuck together for the couple of months that weird season allowed them to and it was easy to get used to always having that nutty head’s company.

Now, knowing Lando cared enough to be there even though the guy had no obligations… that was something else. Jon was not sure if it should be that surprising or not, but he knew his heart was not supposed to feel so big and so at rest at the same time.

_“There you go. You should drink the whole thing.”_ – the younger had brought him a glass of water and had green eyes full of worry.

_“Thanks.”_ – it was funny how he was able to feel so bad, physically, and so good at the same time.

_“When was the last time you took the medicine? What did you take anyway? When was the last time you ate? Did you eat at all?”_ – Jon chuckled. Lando was having an old mother owl moment and it was utterly cute. The urge to give a silly answer was there: had not he the same questionable sense of humor as the boy, he would not have lasted so much in the job after all. But it was all so adorable, he decided just to bask in the attention and care he was receiving.

_“Ibuprofen. And by the lot I took yesterday, there are no more of them for me. At least for a couple of days... About the food, honestly, I don’t remember? What time is it now?”_ – he searched for his phone, to check it out, but got no image. Oops, no battery. – _“Er, I am not hungry anyway.”_ – was his sheepish answer.

_“Bullcrap! Too bad I am the boss here now.”_ – the driver smirked – _“You’re gonna eat whatever I bring you, Jon. It’s revenge for all the times you disguised fish in my meals!”_

That was it. The burst of laugh was impossible to hold back. – _“Please, don’t do this to me! My head still hurts a lot, you know!”_ – he joked, drying his tears. The pain was real, though.

_“Oh my God, what am I doing here? Jon, I hate you so much.”_ – Lando pouted, disappearing through his bathroom door. 

Despite complaining, the younger came back with a wet towel and gently placed it on his forehead, after combing all the hair backwards.

The feeling was freezing and it took him a moment to get used to it and find his voice again. _“You know I love you too, right?”_ – he teased, too much softness in his own words for a joke. Inwards, he was wondering if one day he would be able to say those words out of a banter. – That was the truth. Unsettling and probably not according to the morals, but still the truth.

Lando was bright pink – his ears, cheeks and neck were so flushed. And secretly, Jon took pleasure in being the one to make the other react like that. Said Lando would never be able to notice, thanks to the fever, but his trainer’s cheeks were also a tad more reddish after those words.

_“Of course. Sure. You hide fish in my food and kill my neck at least once a week just because you love me…”_ – the driver grumbled – _“Stay quiet and out of trouble until I come back with your food. And with some dipyrone.”_

_“Call me if you don’t remember the place for the medicines anymore. And, please, don’t put fire on my kitchen!”_ – he was only flipped off in response, as Lando turned his back to him and headed to the kitchen.

_“…Lando?”_

_“Da fuck you want now, Jon?”_ – the guy was trying to hide his amusement with some fake anger. Typical.

_“Thank you.”_ – he said and really meant the words.

A shy smile, but full of emotions was his answer, as Lando just balanced his head in negative. Jon was not sure if he were having some fever hallucination, but for him, the main emotion on those eyes was so warm and so honest he only could call it love. Very likely the same emotion that shone in his own eyes. 

He didn’t remember dozing off but was slowly brought back by what felt like fingers massaging his scalp. – _“Hey, sleepy head. Time to eat. Can you seat?”_

A wave of fondness came with the sight of the plate on the tray. That was a recipe his mother taught him back when he started fighting against the overweight. And, indeed, was also one of his first attempts to make the boy in front of him eat more healthily. – In the end Lando not only loved the vegetables soup, but also asked Jon to teach him how to prepare it.

_“So, how was it?”_ – Jon had no idea how Lando could do it. For him, the driver had a secret button to change between the cute young boy he first met to the charming young lad he now worked with.

At the moment, with legs crossed and sitting on the floor of his room, next to the bed, was an antsy young boy. Anxious for an answer and eager for a compliment.

_“Nailed it. Well done.”_ – which was totally true.

The happy sounds of celebration Lando spontaneously let out almost made Jon to choke on his drink, while taking the medicine. What was how the fans called it, on that sponsor video? Oh, yeah, “Pterodactyl Sounds”. The bubbly happiness (and silliness) of it was damn contagious and he ended up laughing as well.

_“Ouch. My head. Yeah, laying down again.”_ – Hopefully it was nothing serious, just his old tired body demanding some rest.

_“Yeah, you should catch some Z’s…”_ – After putting the tray somewhere Jon could not see, the boy was back to his place on the floor: by his side, legs crossed facing the bed, resting his pretty face on the mattress.

_“By the way, why are you sitting in the floor?”_ – Jon frowned. It made no sense. As much as how Lando was able to get inside his house, but he was not gonna complain about the last one. 

The driver shrugged. – _“Street clothes are gross.”_

Oh, ok. Hygiene issues. That was a point. But leaving the other there in the floor was not a valid one.

_“Can’t you just take them off?”_ – the older wiggled his eyebrows.

_“...What?”_ – Lando blinked a couple of times, out of reaction.

The joke backfired quickly though. A switch. And now there was a young charming man approaching him: Lando was on his knees, elbows on the mattress and face getting dangerously close. His pupils were full blown as he moved his eyes back and forth from Jon’s eyes to his lips. – _“Are you saying you want me naked in your bed, Jon?”_ – the low registered words awakening goosebumps all over Jon’s skin.

Of course? Anytime? Please? None of his dirty wet dreams could have prepared him to that sight. He bit his lip, trying to contain his arousal, while the other licked his own in response. 

Couldn’t him be weak just that time? Yeah, he wanted Lando naked in his bed. That was a losing game.

A deep breathe later, Jon pinched the younger’s nose and messed up with his hair– _“Maybe?”_ – but not like this, not in these circumstances – _“I was going to say you can pick up whatever suits you from my wardrobe, though.”_

Jon almost regrated his actions as he followed Lando coming back from his intensity. – if really there was something happening between them, maybe kissing or whatever, it should not be while he was sick and could not give back to Lando all the other deserved. And they never talked about it.

_“Well… Your loss.”_ – the younger showed his tongue, getting up to, very likely, put Jon’s wardrobe upside down in retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Thank you soooo much for all the comments and kudos! ♥
> 
> \- Pining almost as much as a tree here! hahahaha
> 
> \- Happy 2021, sweet hearts! ♥


	10. Chapter 10

Jon didn’t look angry, that was good. He was burning in fever though. – But hey, that Pornhub issue from the previous day was nothing compared to the fact Lando nearly jumped on him, right? It had to be Jon’s fault… One simply could not suggest you getting naked without hitting on you.

Jon said he loved him too: probably a joke, but ok. (No, it was not ok. Lando was in love and starved.)

And now, he was in front of Jon’s wardrobe, trying to overcome the fact he just had his finest sluttish moment, when he shamelessly offered himself to his trainer. – the craziest thing of it all was that, for an instant, Lando really thought he was wanted back… never in his life had him felt so… powerful. 

Even the adrenalin of winning a race could not compare to how the image of Jon’s facial expression, those darken intense eyes and that lip bite, made him feel.

Maybe Jon wanted him naked in his bed. Maybe he wanted it too. Way too much.

Clothes off, Lando looked back, to see if – maybe – his naked body did catch the attention of his trainer, but the said trainer had his eyes closed, probably dozing off. – at least he could use the time to sneak around the other’s clothes. Anything that suits you, he said.

First drawer opened. Unfortunately, according to Lando’s dirty curiosity, no underwear. – There were some creams, cosmetics, bottles of perfume… quite a lot actually. But he knew Jon’s efforts to lose weight and knew that the other was a bit conscious about his image. Yet, past in the past, who would not find Jon Malvern just gorgeous? – yeah, maybe he was a little biased.

There was also what looked like a pile of photos. – and, sorry not sorry, he was going to have a peak.

In the first one there was a very comfy Jon, wearing a grey fluffy sweater and smiling, while holding a beer. – he wished he could fit inside the same sweater with him.

The next one seemed to be from when Jon had just finished uni. Back from the times they had first met. How could Lando forget those big muscles his trainer had, since he was the captain of the rowing team? How could he forget the steamy tribute his teenage self had paid to those muscles after the first warming up session he had with Jon?

Moving on, he found pictures of cats, Jon and Scott fooling around with motorcycles, some rare ones of Jon without his famous beard – still handsome, if anyone asked his opinion, but that beard was a registered mark of the one he loved… – and then, he was faced with a photo he knew quite well: that was from the McLaren Autosport British Driver of the Year 2016 award. What a night! And the moment registered had him engulfed in two hugs at the same time, thanks to Mark and Jon.

The following picture took the driver by surprise. He surely remembered the moment, but never knew it had been registered. Still another one from the same night, but there were only Jon and him: funny how big was the gap in their heights! He had a huge smile and his face was lying on the trainer’s chest, while hugging the older without ceremony. Jon had one arm around his waist and the other hand on his nape. The trainer’s eyes were closed and he was kissing his forehead. – the memory of that kiss still made him tremble as much as it did that night.

He was touched by the fact Jon kept those photos inside his wardrobe. His (secretly) romantic brain would say it felt much more meaningful and intimate than if their pictures together were shown on portraits in the living room.

Photos finished and no Patrice to be found, Lando put the pictures back on their place. He still needed to find something to wear. – or maybe not? – Ok, just a hoodie would be fine. 

Two drawers later, he found a cozy looking navy one. No undies to be seen though. Maybe Jon walked around commando without anyone suspecting?

It fitted slightly larger than his ones. Nowadays Jon wasn’t much taller than himself. But he was definitely bulkier. But it was almost like being in Mr. Malvern’s arms.

Said Mr. Malvern seemed to be sleeping like a log: he did not react as the younger sit at the other side of the bed and was clearly unaware of the heart eyes he was being given.

Just looking and giving heart eyes was difficult. Keeping his hands at check was even more, so Lando decided not to overthink when he got closer to his trainer and his hands were drawn to the other’s hair. Finger combing the brown locks and nails softly scratching the scalp.

 _“…Feels good.”_ – Jon approved, with a low and sleepy growl and all enough to startle the McLaren driver, who took of his hands immediately from the other’s head. – _“Nah, please don’t stop”_ – the older barely opened his eyes and gave Lando a timid smile as he took one of the younger’s hands back to his hair.

After recovering from the shock, Lando chuckled and happily resumed his actions. Anything to have that soft version of a closed eye Jon, basically purring in contentment. – _“Jon, you’re so spoiled.”_ – he murmured.

 _“If I were really spoiled you would be naked right now”_ – the older smirked, not bothering to open his eyes.

What? Lando froze. Maybe it was the fever or the medicine speaking, but that sounded cocky and hot like hell. And… - _“I wouldn’t mind the task, you know…”_ – he was not sure if Jon would recall that conversation later on, but yeah, he was being honest – “but so that you know, a while back I did strip and you were not paying attention. You snooze, you lose.” – too honest. 

_“Sassy brat.”_ – Jon smiled, bringing Lando’s free hand to his lips and kissing it. – _“Shall I take them off later?”_ – the question was asked, oh, so sweetly… It was unfair how much that little dirty talk was affecting him, how his cheeks were burning and his heart hammering, while Jon looked like he could go back to sleep at any moment.

 _“Just shut the fuck up, Jon!”_ – it was hard to pretend to be angry. Despite his words, he was beaming. And glad that Jon still had his eyes closed, or he would notice that basically there was a face on his smile.

 _“Is this a no?”_ – Lando blinked. Once. Twice… Was Jon really pouting at him? It had to be a weird dream, right? He could not even figure if it was hilarious, cute, ridiculous, sexy, or a bit of everything.

In the end both of them cracked and laughed their silly talk off and the built-up tension was put aside.

 _“Ouch! Laughing still hurts. And it’s cold, Lando. Get in here.”_ – the younger had no idea if Jon was being caring or needy at that moment, because they went from 'don’t touch me, I’m sick' to 'get in here'. No complains, of course, but he was confused.

Definitely not confused enough to decline the invitation, so he also got under the covers. – _“You are such a sick weirdo, Jon… Wanting naked activities even before kissing!”_ – yes, it was a joke.

 _“Would you kindly remind me to kiss you when I recover then?”_ – there was no irony, no mockery in those words. Was it something he put in the soup? Just unbelievable. There was only kindness showing in the other’s face and Lando just wanted to scream and roll in the bed like a schoolgirl. – _“Now… Since I am feeling drowsy, because of the medicine, and you can sleep anywhere and at any time, for today’s training we are napping. Good night!”_

 _“Ok, I guess? It’s still afternoon, so that you know…”_ – he mumbled with an arched brow.

 _“Yeah. Sure.”_ – it was very quick for him even let out a surprised noise, but the next thing the younger noticed was that he was in Jon’s arms. Half of his body laying over the feverish one. His head laying on the naked chest. Then, there was a strong hand on his waist, while the other one found his nape.

He always dreamed with this kind of intimacy. But now that he had Jon telling him sweet and naughty nothings, the truth is that Lando was starting to panic. – realizing that his eternal wet dream was there, underneath him and almost naked was not helping either. 

_“Sssshhh. Stop it. I can hear you thinking.”_ – easier said than done, Lando thought. Napping was going to be difficult. And why did Jon smell so good? Also, where would be safe for him to place his hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I'M BACK! o___o ~ Totally apologize for this huge MIA, but 2021 came as a tsunami here! Yes, I changed homes as the first activity of the year, but as I was settling down here, there was a change on a big work project... It was supposed to START around mid-March, but suddenly the new DEADLINE for the its docuents was mid-February and, of course, nothing was ready!  
> I finished the first part of it two days ago, so, here I am!
> 
> \- I hope everyone is safe and healthy! =) Here in my country, some states are in lockdown, others almost there. It seems we are the new covid inferno of the world. >_<
> 
> \- Thank you soooo much for all the comments and kudos! I saw many new Carlando stories and other F1 works that now I'm gonna have time to enjoy and comment! ♥
> 
> \- BTW, Drive To Survive 3 is almost here, and by the trailer, we'll have some Jon content there too.

**Author's Note:**

> \- First F1 fic. First written in more than a decade. AND first in English, which is far from being my 1st language, so I'm sorry for any typos or mistakes!
> 
> \- Thanks for capitain @emptyhalf for leading the ship! Jon x Lando is the guilty pleasure kind of ship! It's so wrong, but also impossible not to imagine! lol
> 
> \- Did I say imagine? Yeah, it's all fiction! And sadly Jon is not mine! lol ~ BTW, no hard feelings towards his GF!! She's probably lovely! I just didn't want to make a cheater from a sweet heart! ♥ 
> 
> \- P.S.: Sorry, I sort of still don't know how it's gonna end, so for now it's not rated. Maybe we'll end up going to hell together? lol


End file.
